


The To-Do List

by reas_of_sunshine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: Is it really an AU or more of a wish that Scrooge and Goldie are happily married and business partners? Either way, they can't keep their hands off each other.





	The To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScoutsDesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutsDesk/gifts).



> Look, originally, I posted this anonymous but what the hell is shame? I don't know her. I live in the dumpster. Don't be like me, kids. Don't write about ducks fucking.

A flurry of papers fell to the floor; folders and newspapers and business proposals and briefs for meetings he’d have in the upcoming days. Scrooge shoved it all out of his way, feeling a bit irresponsible about it but not exactly remorseful.

“Git on the desk,” he practically growled.

Goldie couldn't help but smirk. “What about your precious business?” she mused, all the while leaning forward to run her fingers through his whiskers. 

That teasing golden temptress.

He frowned, reaching out to grab his wife by the tail, pulling her in — a delighted little noise escaping her as he did so.

“Ae said,” Scrooge declared. “Git on the desk.”

“Shouldn't have expected manners from you,” Goldie huffed. 

However, she was definitely shot down from her high horse when she found herself grabbed by the waist, Scrooge suddenly standing up and gently shoving her, pinning her against his desk. A soft gasp escaped her, and her wry grin appeared for a brief second before his lips smashed against hers in a passionate kiss. Teeth nibbled at lips, tongues lashed against each other with reckless abandon… they had their times for soft, gentle kisses and now was most definitely not one of those times. There was barely a fumble as Scrooge hoisted Goldie up, her kicking off her red heels in the process, seating her on the desk and keeping his hands happily rested on her voluptuous hips.

They broke for air, and there she was, still smirking at him. Her attitude would never fade — which both infuriated and delighted her husband. 

“Don't suppose ye call all that teasing manners nae, do ya?” Scrooge mumbled.

Goldie bit her lip. “I don't know what you're talking about,” she fibbed. 

Scrooge shook his head. “Woman, ye oughta be the death of me,” His words were not quite a complaint, not when he had his most valuable treasure pressed against him, already staring at him with determination, with silent challenging. “Business, Ae’ll hafta do later. You, however, Ae hafta do now,”

“Anyone ever tell you that you have such a way with words, Scroogey?” Goldie smirked.

He silenced her with a kiss, and the hands that held her face oh-so delicately began to trail down, slowly but surely, to the glittering gold blazer she wore. He pulled it apart — probably popping off a button or two — and shoved it down her shoulders, his kisses transferring from her lips to her exposed collarbone, neck and anywhere else he could reach. She heaved out happy breaths, trembling a little. Unfortunately, from the position he had her pinned in, she was in no room to try and disrobe him.

And their passionate moment was shattered for a brief second when the phone began to ring.

“Fer the love of,” Scrooge reached out to answer it, but Goldie beat him to it, grabbing the thin cord that connected the phone to the wall and she yanked it straight out of the outlet.

His eyes went wide, before staring back at her, with a smirk. 

She returned the smile and finally took the advantage she was given to reach out, wasting no time in unfastening the golden buttons of her husband’s jacket. He occupied himself by showering her with kisses, occasionally nuzzling her in between to remind her that she was so loved and so treasured, while clumsily trying to undress her. Goldie couldn't help smiling to herself, realizing that her lover’s actions would always be hesitant; and whether that was because she intimidated him or he was afraid of hurting her, it delighted her either way. 

Her blazer slipped to the floor, and his jacket joined only seconds later— red and gold overlapping at the same time her lips met perfectly with his. A soft, surprised grunt escaped Scrooge when Goldie teased at the plumage around his waist and he breathed heavily in the kiss, fiddling with the button and zipper of her sleek black dress pants.

“Ye’ve got too many layers,” he muttered against her lips. 

“All the better to tease you with,” she whispered.

There was a bit of a fumble as she kicked off her dress pants, adjusted her position on the desk… frowning when he ran a hand through her greying golden curls.

“No,” she barked. “Hair is off limits—” Her words trailed off into a moan when Scrooge began to play dirty.

His fingers dug into her hips just so, his lips pressed to her neck, his waist practically grinding against hers. Those steamy, simple moments were what made her quake, what made her give in and he knew it. Teasing tenderly, treating her exactly how he knew she loved to be treated.

Goldie had no care for her hair, it seemed, when she was pushed onto the desk, her back against the placemat and her gaze up at the chandelier. All she was left in was her white polo and her practically trademark — both his and her favorite — shimmery golden garter and pantyhose. There was the light tear of something, Scrooge continuing to grumble about too much in his way…

“What’s that you always say, sourdough?” she chuckled as he pulled down the final barrier. “You have to work for what you want?”

“Oi,” He grabbed her thighs, pulling her towards him. “ _ Not now _ .”

Goldie chuckled, and while she may have been beneath him, she was always in control to a certain degree. Even when her wrists were pinned above her head. Or as her legs and waist all became lifeless, lost of power, at the powerful sensation of being connected with her love. Scrooge let out a soft, happy groan as he settled inside his wife— and her heel digging into the small of his back was an indication that there was not a second to waste. 

Despite her silent persistence, they laid there on the desk, enjoying the sensation of intimate togetherness, nuzzling one another and sharing brief little kisses. The strong hand holding her wrists let go, now cradling the back of her head. It deepened the kiss, which made both of them smile.

While it was an unlikely, a somewhat uncomfortable, place to make love, it would still be enjoyable nonetheless. His fist in her hair, hers on his tail, their movements began slow and hesitant as they tried to find a rhythm to fall into. A soft moan escaped Goldie, her voice slightly cracking as Scrooge broke their kiss, to bury his face in her chest, using a free hand to open her polo— smothering the almost silky fluff with kisses and burying his face into it. His thrusts were steady against her, firm and strong yet not wild.

That satisfied Goldie but she wasn't going to be pinned down to her husband's desk just to be satisfied.

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, she squeezed harder, heels digging into his rear, urging him on. She was his wife, and therefore his equal, just as tough as him if not moreso.

Scrooge understood her silent challenge and practically snapped into her with the next thrust. A surprised, loud almost-but-not-quite squeal escaped Goldie and her grin became practically delirious. Her grip on his tail tightened, and she used it as leverage — a not unwelcome surprise of pain for her lover — to sit up, arms wrapped around his body. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” she practically sang.

Even her moans were musical, tempting, teasing…

“Should have,” She let out a soft gasp when he bit down on her feathers and thrusted harder. “Should have expected a lacking performance from an old coot like yourself,”

...she drove him mad, in every sense of the word.

“Shut up,” Scrooge growled. “I'll show ye lacking performance,”

“Oh, will you now—” Goldie’s taunt fell on deaf ears when she was lifted up off the desk and placed in her husband’s soft office chair that was against the wall. She groaned and trembled, the new angle bringing a different height of pleasure, and she let herself melt.

Age did not define these two and their passionate, fiery love for one another. Their love kept them spry and alive.

With his hands firmly on Goldie’s hips, taking in her beautiful form, her lewd appearance in this sensual moment, how while her head fell back against the cushioned seat, her gaze never left his — it was enough to have Scrooge finish inside of her, the sensation causing Goldie’s loud moans to soften, the cadence of her somewhat drawl to crack, her beautiful emerald eyes roll back.

He pulled out, gently helping her sit up and kissed her forehead. “I'll meet ye in the bath and help ye finish and clean up,” he murmured.

Goldie gave no response, just a shudder as she stood on shaky legs.

“...an’ I’ll hafta burn that chair and clean the desk.”

“What about business?” She was never out of snark, was she? Even after being fucked brutally enough to make her speechless— which, for Goldie, was rare. 

Scrooge shrugged, and gently shoved his wife towards the adjacent bathroom in his office. “Feck business,”

“Oh, hon, I know something else you could—” She yelped when he smacked her bottom, and glared at him when he began to chuckle. “Least you could do when we’re done is treat me like a lady.”

“Exactly, luv,” he replied. “Who said we were done?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are fellow garbage, then a comment is certainly appreciated.
> 
> ~rea


End file.
